


To My Love,

by kaikim



Series: Veni, Vidi, Amavi [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikim/pseuds/kaikim
Summary: Letters to and from Crown Prince Chanyeol and Prince Jongin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic called [First Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943247/chapters/39813654), and there's a section where Jongin and Chanyeol are separated so they send each other letters. I wrote a bunch of their correspondence, and then ended up only including part of one letter in the actual story. Here are some of their other letters.

Prince Jongin,

How I long for you, beloved. Every morning I wake from the sweetest dreams of you hoping to hear your guitar echoing through the castle, hoping to hear your song calling me to you. For now, hearing the carriages come bringing your letters is enough. I hope this letter finds you well, all things considered. Give your King my greetings next time you go to sit with him. Mother and Father are well and miss you greatly; I’ve included their letters to you with my own. Try not to worry so much that people believe in you- loyalty to you is not disloyalty to King Jongdae because _you_ are not disloyal to King Jongdae. They obey you because they trust you to know what he would want, and to execute that well. You are amazing. It seems every week some new merchant or bard is traveling through and singing your praises to our people here; every one of us- from the King and Queen our parents on to the cowhearding clans on the edge of the kingdom and myself included- are heartachingly proud of you and how you handle yourself my love. You represent all of your families well. As for the issue of your brother’s advisors, here is my advice. 

I would create several committees to organize all of the work you have, and delegate to them more. Do not give them final say on anything- that is your brother’s right as King and you cannot hand it off so easily, but if they are more involved in the intricacies of planning they will have less time to bother you. They’ll also be less likely to feel slighted when you disregard their suggestions and wishes.

I would also advise you to hire a secretary, my love. Someone loyal to you and you alone, who can help organize and keep track of all that you do. I know you’ve wanted to start up several projects with lumber guild; maybe now is the time to begin laying that groundwork? And tread carefully with it- your ideas are innovative and dynamic and useful for your kingdom, but some may see it as you trying to curry favor for yourself. Optics, what can you do?

There’s a breeze coming in tonight. It smells like rain. I almost closed the window earlier, thinking of how you dislike storms and would probably come by later. I didn’t want it to be cold when you arrived before I remembered that you are away from me for the time being. How do you handle storms when you are in Teugha? Do you ignore them? Curl up and pretend they aren’t happening? I’ve always loved the rain but these days I find stormy nights make me particularly clingy and cuddly. You’ve molded me to your habits and tastes, Jongin, I am ruined for anyone else. For the rest of my life, it shall only ever be you, darling, always you.

Forever yours, into eternity,  
Your husband,

Crown Prince Chanyeol.


	2. Chapter 2

Beloved,

Impatient minx, I’ve adopted your tendencies. I told you that I would write you every day; I intended to wait until I’d heard from you at least once, but I can’t help but want to start right now. I’m in the gardens where you let me catch you at dawn, and those sweet white flowers you liked so much are in bloom. I remember how you delighted in them when I carried you past them to receive our blessing, how you returned to the garden again and again to lie beside them. You always came back smelling like flowers. Just now, the wind carried the scent of them to me. As soon as the smell reached my nose I wanted you. You’ve only been gone a day, you haven’t reached the coast or your ship yet, and it took all of my years of discipline and training to not jump on my horse and ride like hell after you. I don’t know when I will send this letter. I am writing it now because I feel it now and if I don’t write it I shall go mad but perhaps you are not ready to hear such things. I know your heart is tender. 

And yet, here I am, quill clutched in hand. I dizzy myself as I swing from thought to thought- I wish this quill I am holding was your hand, that you would lift my hand to your sweet mouth and kiss my palm and tell me you love me; I wish this quill I am holding was your hair and you were tilting your head further and further back in my grasp, taut for me; I wish this quill I am holding in my hand was your cock, twitching whenever I groaned because you love the sound of my voice; I wish the quill I am holding was your hand because I love holding hands with you. I love being with you. I love you.

Forever yours, into eternity,  
Your husband,

Crown Prince Chanyeol


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol,

I miss you. I miss you. I love you. I miss you. My Prince, my love, my hunter, my poet, my dear.

The advisors asked me to divorce you again. If they ask another time I will set their robes on fire. They continue to give these young noble women hope, saying that if they just come to dinner they might steal my heart. Why won’t any of them listen when I say that you are my heart, the Crown Prince Chanyeol is my literal heart, running and beating and moving outside of my chest, that if they want my heart they would have to sail for months to see it, that my heart is not in Teugha? 

The moment my brother wakes I am going to begin packing and as soon as it is possible I am running back to you. 

Your minx and husband,  
Prince Jongin


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Heart,

How are you today, Chanyeol? How are the King and Queen? And Junmyeon? 

Today I sat up with Jongdae and talked for a good long time. He doesn’t answer me, of course, but I enjoy sharing things with him. One of my squires, Baekhyun, often gathers memos of the things I cover during the day with the people, the court, and the advisors so I have some kind of summary to present to my King. He’s like an unofficial secretary- you spoke to me once, of appointing one. I agree that it wouldn’t look right for me to make that a formal position at the moment, but Baekhyun stepped into the role all on his own. I’ve given him a raise out of my own banks to match the extra effort without the advisors finding out. 

I wrote a new song last week. Its not anywhere near as good as your song, but its something to play mindlessly when I’m bored. I won’t play your song unless you’re near enough to answer its call. I think singing it and not seeing you immediately after would break wreck me. And not in the fun ways you’re so talented in. I told myself when I sat down to write you that I was going to pen something of substance, that all my letters weren’t going to be missives detailing how I long for you, and here I am anyway. No. No! I am changing the subject.

How is the fishing trade? Did the advice I gave your father on choosing faster seafaring vessels help at all? Is your mother still reading that romance series we began together? I’ve just begun book 3 and should like to write her about it, if I won’t be spoiling any surprises in the plot.

Did you eat dinner this week? I know when you deal with the merchants you get caught up traveling the clans to rework negotiations, but you tell Chef that I do not _care_ that you don’t want to bother him, there should at least be a vegetable and protein dish set aside for you every night ESPECIALLY if you’ve been out riding your horse all over creation to talk to your people. Take care of yourself, and let others take care of you as well. I can’t very well live without my heart, can I?

Your minx and husband,  
King Regent Jongin


End file.
